


Vacant

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Hurt Spencer Reid, I'm Sorry Spencer, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Derek, Songfic, Sort Of, Tobias Hankel (Mentioned) - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set just after the Tobias Hankel Incident. Spencer doesn't know how to cope. Luckily, Derek is there to help.





	Vacant

When we found Spencer, he latched onto me immediately. He was terrified, shaking so badly that his legs would have given out if I hadn't been holding him up.   
I held him. I wasn't gonna let go until he was ready.   
He tried to let go.  
He fell.  
He started crying.  
I carried him to the car.  
I drove him home that night.   
He said nothing the whole way back.  
He did nothing.  
He just sat there and stared.  
I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't asked me to stay.   
I probably would have stayed with him anyway.  
I couldn't leave him alone.   
Not after what happened.  
I couldn't make him spend the night by himself.  
I slept on the couch, at first.  
I woke up to the sound of someone screaming.  
I ran into his room, afraid that he'd been attacked.   
He was sitting up in his bed, staring at the wall.   
I asked him what happened.  
He said he'd had a nightmare.  
He asked me if I could stay.  
I said I would sleep on the floor beside him.  
He said no.  
He asked me to protect him.  
We ended up in bed together. I was curled around him protectively.  
I wouldn't let anything hurt him ever again.


End file.
